I'm a Survivor, I'll Roll With It
by dontstopbelieving09
Summary: Sam never left during season six. Suddenly she is given terrible news and is left fighting for her life. Brooke tries to be strong for her new daughter, but will she crumple under the pressure of this devistating illness? Please tell me what you think!
1. A Different Ending

Okay this is just an idea I had, it may start a little slow but bare with me!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing!!

Chapter One: Different Ending

Peyton and Lucas' wedding went beautifully, even more so. at least for Sam, that Julian made an appearance. Samantha knew it made her new mother so happy to see the man. No matter what Brooke said. After the ceremony the group all went their separate ways. Peyton and Lucas went home to begin their new lives together. Nathan, Jamie and Haley went home to enjoy a night as a family. Skill went home with his new teacher friend. Julian, much to a certain fifteen year old's disappointment, left once again. Brooke, trying not to show her sadness to Samantha, dropped the girl off at their home and retreated alone to the solitude of her store, claiming to need to work on sketches for her line.

Samantha decided against pushing the subject of Julian, yes she was angry that Brooke once again refused to stop him from leaving them but she could clearly see how it was tearing her mom up inside. Once home, she pulled out her trusty pen and paper and began to write her feelings on paper. She had five pages when she heard a knock on the door. Half of her wanted it to be Julian, the other was pissed that whoever it was had interrupted her writing. She stalked to the door and jerked it open.

"Hi Sam!" Jamie greeted with a huge smile.

Sam was no longer angry, how could she be when this adorable boy smiled at her like that.

"Sorry honey, are we interruptingsomething?" Haley asked while trying to be indiscreet about looking into the Davis living room.

"No Haley, what's up?" Sam noted the worried looks on both Haley and her husband's faces.

"Well, Peyton is in labor and Nathan and I need to get to the hospital, but we will most likely be there all night, and I was wondering if you could watch Jamie." Haley said in one breath.

Sam nodded. "Of course, I love when my little partner in crime comes for a visit, right Jamie?" She pulled the little boy inside beside her.

"Right." He looked up at Sam with a huge smile.

Everyone knew how much that little boy loved Sam, he looked up to her as a sister, in return, she saw him as the brother she never had.

"Thank you so much Sam." Haley said. "We will call as soon as we hear anything. James Lucas Scott, you be good. Sam, no parties."

"Darn Jamie, our plans are ruined." Samantha joked, Jamie laughed.

"Not funny, I will call soon, love you Jamie, bye Sam." Haley said.

"Love you son, see ya Sam" Nathan said.

"Bye!" The two said, when the adults were in the car Sam shut the door and looked around.

"What shall we do Jamison?" She asked.

The little boy pretended to think about it. "How about ice cream and skate boarding!" he shouted.

Sam laughed. "Sure, just don't tell your aunt Brooke."

She lead him to the kitchen and made a giant bowl of his favorite ice cream: chocolate with crushed Oreoes and chocolate syrup. She sat it in front of him and got herself a water.

"Don't tell me you think you're fat Sam!" Jamie exclaimed

She looked at him in surprised, then laughed. "No silly, I just don't feel like eating."

He looked at her supisiously. "Are you getting sick Sam?" His eyes were filled with worry.

Samantha sighed and went to sit by the little boy, she pulled him over into her lap. "Jamie calm down, okay I am fine, nothing is wrong with me."

He looked at her for a long moment. Somehow he knew something was wrong with her. He could almost feel it. "Okay."

She smiled and set him on the floor. "So how about that skate boarding?"

His eyes once again lit up and all worries were forgotten. Together they played well into the night. Finally Jamie crashed on the couch.

"Man kid, you are a handful." Sam mused as she went to get ready for bed.

Whilst undressing she noticed a large bruise covering her left hip. "What the hell?" she whispered as she poked it. "Ow dammit!"

She surveyed the dark bluish-purple spot. She couldn't remember hitting anything, let alone hitting something hard enough to cause a bruise like that. Finally she brushed it off to her own clumsiness, what else could it possible be? She got her pajamas on and grabbed and couple blankets and pillows. She got Jamie tucked in then made herself at home on the other sofa. The bruise still in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

Okay that is the first chapter!  
Please tell me what yall all think!  
Thanks, Jessica.


	2. TellTale

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing!!

Chapter Two: Tell-Tale

The next morning Haley came and got Jamie very early. Sam nursed a pounding head and her hip shot a spur of pain through her body when she walked. Haley watched her act odd but didn't want to say anything in front of her son.

"Brooke is there," Haley said on the way to the hospital.

"Okay, I figured she was, seeing that her best friend was in labor and all." She hadn't meant to be so harsh with Haley. "Sorry Haley, I just have a headache."

The older woman nodded. "So Jamie did you have fun last night?" She asked looking in the rear view mirror.

The little boy nodded excitedly. "Sam let me skateboard!"

Haley laughed and looked at Sam, who was staring out the window silently. "Wow, you better hope Brooke doesn't find out!"

Jamie took up most of the rest of the trip going into exact detail of the night before. Sam on the other hand, watched out the window, saying nothing. Her head was pounding, but she didn't want to let Haley or Jamie see her pain. Finally they arrived at the hospital.

"So what is it?" Sam asked, she just realized she didn't know what Peyton's kid was.

"A boy I hope!" Jamie put in. "I need to teach him everything!"

Haley laughed and led them inside. "Sorry Jamie, the baby is a girl. Sawyer Scott."

"Sawyer Brooke Scott!" A voice behind them said.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie squealed as he ran to her.

"Hi buddy." she lifted him into her arms. "Sorry Sam that I didn't come home last night, I got caught up."

"It's okay, I mean your best friend was having a kid and all." Samantha joked

Brooke smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "Well honey, there is something else, I have a surprise, I think you will love it!" Brooke winked at her.

"OH Yay mommy a puppy??" Sam replied saracsticly.

Brooke, ignoring the comment led everyone to the elevator. She said nothing the entire way. But she could tell the suspense was getting to Sam. When the elevator door slide open, she grabbed Sam's hand and steered her towards the floor's waiting area.

"Tell Peyton we will be there in a few."

Haley smiled, knowing what was waiting for Sam. She took her son's hand and took him to see his cousin.

"Come on Brooke, what is it?" Sam said a bit annoyed.

"Hi Sam." a male voice siad.

Sam turned around, there stood the man she had been waiting to come back into her and her mother's lives. The man who was meant to be there forever.

"Julian!" She screamed, earning a glare from the nurses' desk and various people around the room. "Oh my god you came back!"

The man hugged her tightly. "I missed you Samson."

"I missed you too Julian." She looked at Brooke, "Is this real?"

Brooke nodded. "We decided we cannot live without one another."

Julian laughed. "She begged me to come back Sammy, dont let her fool you." Sam laughed, Brooke hit his arm.

"Lets go see my goddaughter."

Everyone spent most of the day at the hospital seeing the newest member of the next generation of Tree Hill kids. Sam was trying her best to hide her increasing headache. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Um...Brooke, can I talk to you in the hall?" She asked her mother sheepishly.

Brooke nodded, noting the pain in Samantha's eyes. She handed Sawyer to Lucas and followed the fifteen year old outside the room.

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked fear and worry evident in her raspy voice.

"It's my head, I have a really bad headache and I just wanna go home and lay down, is that okay?" Sam was embarrassed to ask.

Brooke sighed in relief, she was planning for something much worse to be wrong with Sam. "Sure honey, let me tell everyone."

A frew minutes later they were in the elevator. "Wait, where's Julian?" Sam asked

"He has business to attend to, besides, he is not staying with us." Brooke replied while digging for her keys in her huge purse.

"What why?" Sam was getting upset, which made her head hurt even more.

Brooke laughed, "Honey, we don't want to rush things right now. Don't worry I won't let him get away from us again."

On the way home, Sam drifted off to sleep. Brooke, irrationally, checked often to make sure she was breathing. She couldn't help but be worried, this was her first time as Sam's mother for the girl to be sick, and she did not like it. Something in her mind told her this was more than a headache, something else told her to stop worrying so much. Samantha would be fine, she was tough. But try as she might, she could not get the feeling that something was seriously wrong out of her head.

Okay tell me what you all think!  
Thanks again for all the reviews you sent!  
I promise it will pick up, right now I am trying to build the story!  
Reviews keep me going, just so you know!  
Jessica


	3. Worry

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing!!

Chapter Two: Worry

"Peyton I really don't know what's going on with her." Brooke told her best friend.

She was sitting in the Scott living room holding one week old Sawyer. Peyton sat across from her.

"What is all going on?" Peyton asked

"She barely eats, I am sure if I lifted her shirt, I would see her ribs poking out." Brooke said sadly.

Peyton's eyes went wide. "Do you think she has an eating disorder?"

Brooke was horrified "No! No! That's not all that is wrong with her. She gets the really bad headaches. This morning she couldn't get out of bed. Peyton I have the worst feeling something is wrong." Brooke was feeling like a failure.

Peyton put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I don't know, talk to her Brooke, that is the only way you are going to get any kind of information." She took Sawyer from Brooke's arms and laid her in her bassinet. "Go Brooke, your daugher needs you."

Brooke nodded, she left her friend's home and went to her own. She found Samantha bent over the toilet bowl, throwing up. She gasped and ran to the girl. All the woman could do was hold Sam's hair and rub her back.

"It's okay honey." She whispered, more to herself than the girl. She was so afraid.

Finally Sam finished and flushed the toilet. She curled into a ball and laid on the cold tile floor. Brooke knelt down in front of her. Sam was crying silently, her eyes were shut in an attempt to slow the tears.

"Sam, sweetheart, what is going on?"

Sam looked at Brooke, "I don't know." She whispered

Brooke pulled her into a hug. "Honey you have got to tell me what is going on!" Brooke was sobbing now. "You won't eat, you could barely get up this morning, then I come home and you are puking your guts up!"

Samantha sobbed harder. "I don't know!"

Brooke was losing her patience. "Samantha do you have an eating disorder?" She looked the younger girl for answers.

Sam was horrified by the accusation "NO! How could you even think that?" She shoved Brooke away from her and made a failed attempt to get back on her feet.

"Let me help you honey." Brooke reached for her hand, Sam spatted it away.

"No thanks." Finally Sam got herself up and made her way into her bedroom, where she fell on the bed exhausted.

Brooke regreted asking the question. Maybe this really was something Sam didn't bring upon herself, but the girl shutting her out was not helping at all. She followed the girl to her room. Sam rolled over to face the wall.

"Sam, I even considered that you had a eating disorder. It's just, I have got to know what is going on with you honey, please let me in."

A few seconds later, Sam rolled over. "Brooke, believe me, I have no idea. I am tired all the time, my head never stops pounding, food repels me. Now the barfing, and..." She drifted off.

Brooke put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "And? Tell me Sam."

Tears began to fill Sam's eyes. "I have been getting these bruises, out of nowhere." She showed her mom the one on her hip. It was still an ugly black color and still covered her hip.

Brooke gasped. "Oh!" She touched it gingerly, Sam sucked in a breath of pain.

The twenty two year old hugged her daughter tightly, this was more than she thought. There really could be something seriously wrong with Sam. She didn't want to start saying what she thought it may be until there got it checked out by a doctor, no need to worry Sam with something that might not even be a threat.

"Okay honey, you get some sleep okay, I will get you an appointment with a doctor tomorrow."

Sam nodded and laid back on the bed. Brooke made a move to get up but Sam grabbed her hand. "Can you sleep in here tonight?" She sounded like a scared child. "I am scared."

Brooke held back tears and gave a watery smile. "Of course honey."

The next morning Brooke woke to the sound of the door bell. After making sure Sam was still sound asleep, she crept out of the bed. After checking herself in the mirror she opened the door.

"Hi" Julian greeted with a smile, his hands holding two coffees. "I got one for Sammy."

Brooke kissed him and gave a weak greeting. "She is not feeling well."

Julian looked at her. "It's just a cold right? You look really worried."

Brooke sighed. "I wish it was just a cold." She said miserably.

He followed her to the kitchen area. "What do you mean Brooke."

Brooke stared at her hands for a very long time. "I am worried that something life threatening is wrong with her."

His eyes went huge. "But you don't know that for sure right?"

She shook her head. "I am calling the doctor today."

Julian hugged Brooke for a long time. She sobbed into his arms. She prayed for God to not let something be seriously wrong with Sam.

"Brooke." A weak voice said from behind the two.

Brooke let go of Julian and turned to Sam. "Hi honey, how are you feeling." She noticed Sam's pale face.

Sam shook her head. "Bad." She whispered.

"Hey Sammy, we are going to see a doctor okay?" Julian assured her.

Sam gave a weak smile and opened her mouth to say something. Before the words could be verbalized, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground.

"SAM!" Brooke screamed. She ran to the girl. "Oh God Julian, she is burning up! CALL 911!"

Julian ran for the phone while Brooke pulled Sam's head into her lap.

"Sam honey wake up please! Please!" She sobbed.

Okay!  
Tell me what ya'll think!  
By the way thank you so much for the reviews! They really inspire me!  
Jess


End file.
